Seperate and Desperate
by Catgirl Rahena
Summary: Some new mutants are discovered and they are put to the test when emotions and hiddenpasts amerge into the open and unforgiving world. When lives are torn apart it's up to the bonds they have created to keep them in one piece.But what will happen when...
1. Welcome to My World

Disclaimer: I own Shadow, Siren, Port, Lupe, and Bubbles. My friend own Diamond for lack of a better *cough crappier cough* name.

Separate and Desperate Part 1

Summary: Some new mutants are discovered and they are put to the test when emotions and hidden pasts emerge intothe open and unforgiving world. When lives are torn apart it's up to the bonds they have created to keep them in one piece.But what will happen when some bonds are broken and they become separate or even desperate?

Authors Note: Me and my friend are really, REALLY bad at introductions. So bare with us. Thanks :)  
  


I was walking through the rain to this trashy hotel(not exactly rolling in dough here) to stay the night after I had been kicked out of my parent's house. I was soaked to the bone but the hotel was in sight. As I walked up to the door I noticed that it was open. I walked towards the front desk and behind it I saw the clerk. Blood was everywhere spewing from his chest and neck. Bloody footprints lead away from the horrible seen but they were not human. Suddenly I felt something hard against my skull and the room faded into darkness.

When I awoke there was a guy standing over me and blue and red lights were flashing everywhere. I heard someone talking.

"Is she okay?"Someone called over.

"Yeah, I think so. Hey I think she's awake!"The police man said. I groaned as I felt a dull throb in the back of my head.

"Are you okay?"He asked.

"What do you think?" I growled. He helped me up and I saw a dark man in the corner of the room.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Another person staying at the hotel. He was in his room at the time of the murder and his friend who was staying with him confirmed it. They heard you scream and called 911. We think the murderer got away but they are checking the rooms"

"Huh?"

A second police man called over because of some new evidence.

"I gotta go" he said "but we'll need you later for questioning so don't leave" he added as he was walking away.

" But I never sc- "

"How long do I have to sit here?"I asked a nearby policeman.

"Can I talk to that guy in the corner?"

"Just stay within the hotel and be careful. Okay?"

"Yeah." I said as I began to walk towards the corner.

"Hey." I called to the guy. He immediately began to walk away from me.

"HEY!" I yelled as he began to run.

"STOP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE UNTIL WE'VE QUESTIONED YOU! STOP!"The police said. I ran outside and as the guy jumped into the passenger seat of a truck. I quickly jumped into the truck bed. I then started banging my fists on the back window that is until I saw the gun pointed at my head through the glass. I froze as the they turned sharply onto a back road and I fell over rolling to one side of the truck bed. They pulled over and the guy said "Get in the car!" So I did but as the door closed I began to sing my enchanted song and as the guy's eyes glazed over I could tell he was under my spell.

"Gimme the gun!" I ordered. And like a zombie he handed me the gun.

"What are you doing Lupe?!" The driver said.

"He is under my control now. My name is Siren- Can you guess why? I'm a mutant. Now get out of the car Lupe!" I said. He opened the door and stepped out.

"Now. You get out of the car and go play with your little zombie friend. While I take your car and drive off. K?" I said with mock sweetness.

"Well I got something to tell you too." He said as he clawed the air and a black rip appeared. I was sucked in and as darkness surrounded me I heard him yell "I'm a mutant too!"

Author's Note: YOU MUST REVIEW OR DIIEE!!!!!!!!!! I mean I really, really want you to review cause if you don't I might just END THE STORY!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


	2. Seperate and Desperate part2 ^__~*

Separate and Desperate Part 2

Disclaimer: You read it in the first story stupid!(Or you were SUPPOSED TO!!!)

Authors Note: Please REVIEW!!!!!!! GDI!!!!  
  


As the portal was closing Lupe seemed to come alive again. *The closing of the portal must have severed her connection releasing Lupe from her spell.*

"What happened? Where did she go?" Lupe asked.

"I had to chuck her into a portal."

"What!"

"She was trying to steal my car man!"

"Well that doesn't give you the right to chuck her into a portal! She could be dying out there. I may be a murderer but well you know . . . There are all kinds of horrible beasts out there!"Lupe argued.

"But . . . She tried....my *sigh*well . . . Uh. I guess you're right. I'll open up the portal but . . . you have to go get her!"

"Alright. Open away."He said impatiently.

__________________________________________________________________

I looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?" I received a series of growls in reply. I sensed they were males and began to sing. __________________________________________________________________

I watched as port ripped open a portal in midair. Out of the darkness I saw her walk towards the portal but behind her were hundreds of creepy creatures. They looked like cat-men with spider eyes and mouths. Saliva began to drip from there mandibles in anticipation.

"Look out!" I cried. She was about to be eaten! 

"What the f*** ?"

"Did I forget to mention I could enchant any male. Oh no that's right. You threw me into a portal first!!!! You f***ing @$$hole! But now it's time for you to meet my new friends! Meet the -" Then she said emitted a mass of hisses, clicks, and growls, which I assumed was those freaky things name.

She then said" Let's make a truce shall we? I will send my friends back through the portal so they won't eat you and I won't use my singing to control you and in turn you guys won't use your powers against me and you'll let me live with you. Deal?"

Port yelled"What! No w-*mumble*!" I quickly covered his big mouth and replied

"DEAL!" I uncovered port's mouth.

"N-OWW!" He said as I elbowed him in the gut.  
  


"IT'S A DEAL! WE WOULD NOT WANT TO UPSET *ELBOW* YOUR FRIENDS! *ELBOW* RIGHT *ELBOW* PORT!"I said, rather loud, as I continually elbowed Port in the ribs.

"Oh! Yeah...to the deal of course."

"Nice job Einstein. Caught on quick didn't you." I whispered.  
  


Authors Note: Funny Huh? Well I hope it was good. Please Review. Thanks :)


	3. Awakening Memories

Of Sirens and Diamonds Part 3

This is not written by Catgirl Ishida it was written by I, the Silent Magician. it is in her column only because #1 I messed up my password, and, #2, it has her charahters in it. Disclaimer:I do not own any x-men characters. Nor do I own Port, Bubbles, Lupe, Siren, Shadow.I do own Diamond Aiyiki (157a), 

*I stepped off the plane. `Who cared if there was some great school here for types like me? Japan was better.They probably just wanted to get rid of me...so what if I ruined a few walls...and scared a few people... that doesn't mean I deserve to get shipped to stupid America...the people looked mean... not as mean as those faces after the Incident but...`

"HEY! Watch where you're going b****!" `Aghh...stupid me...bumped into someone again`

"ah..soree..." `ughh! Such a sickening language... he could obviously tell I was a foreigner and looked like he hated me even more now... well... at least now I had an excuse not to talk. it would only work against me.and I thought I spoke English well! ha!`

I made my way to one of those conveyor belt thingys.

""stupid machine!"" `I recognized the voice……that guy…… maybe it was just him. Maybe the rest were nice. Maybe he was just some country drunk. I hoped so. But I still wasn''t talkin''.`

I saw my bag. it was by that guy. `should I go get it? should I wait till it comes around again? that guy is pretty scary.`

but before I could weigh my options, this lady with glasses and a cage grabs my bag! `But is it my bag? of course it''s my bag! it has that cute kitty sticker on it!` And I could even see the sticker that said ""Diamond"" in big red letters.I began to yell at her, but I stopped short. no talking rule. I remembered what happened last time. Besides this chick had a scowl on her face much deeper than the ocean, and much much deeper than that drunk guys''. I saw a bag that looked like mine and grabbed it……it was the lady''s.

So I just followed her. I wasn''t meaning any harm. I just thought I''d catch up to her and trade. Seems that would be easy right? Ha! Yeah. Yeah Right. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

#I was surprised. `No mutants. No creepy government guys. Not that I couldn''t deal with the mutant''s powers if she got close enough. then when they are shocked…… wha! hiya!! kung foo fighting.` I snapped out of it. `gotta pay attention. gotta be alert.` caught off guard I''d be dead. `Wait! someone behind me, better not look. I hoped 157a was scanning their mind…… maybe he would tell me if they were a threat.` But I knew he couldn''t be. he had to have eye contact. I would also have to stay still. I stopped and turned the cage around. `I hope he got the hint.''

_____________________________________________________________________________

* what was that in the cage? I could feel it eyes. They were burning into my brain……it was prying, ripping, searching. But no, not ripping, prying, more like it was wiggling it''s toes into my brain, reading, reading my memories my thoughts. I relived them as it read. I liked it and I couldn''t move, for fear it would go. For it was like floating in warm apple cider……slow…… everything dusty but clean as they could ever be……twisting, but in a good way, blinding, but so dim, like jumping into ice water and sitting by a warm fire, all mixed and intertwined like a woven tapestry of light, and thought, and feeling. it felt like I could stay forever and I had already been a thousand years. But then came pain. No longer wiggling toes but what it first was, claws ripping and tearing away at my brain. I was on the ground. As slow as the good memorys were was how fast the bad came, now I was twisted in pain, in boiling cider, every thing so clean it just became a cold void. A new deep burning blindness of both light and dark, the ice water now a stabbing pain and the fireplace was just as cold. I closed my eyes and cried out. Then it was over. But the pain did not leave. The claws did but the pain did not. It was a headache like none ever. No...heartache. a sad depression closed in, a dank fog of a dark green. it pressed on all sides...I couldn''t breathe. I did not open my mouth to breathe, I opened my eyes, I don''t know why but it worked. I could breathe. But then my eyes started to move by themselves. Toward the cage. I closed my eyes thinking that it could not reach me then, but I couldn't breathe. I had to look. So I looked. I felt one toe but no more. The toe said...wait. It was not the toe but the thing speaking without sound or words but with feeling. It was sorry. It was afraid I would hurt them. it wanted to show why it was scared. it asked if it could show me. But the memory I felt was not just the things memory, but the womans memory, as well as a mans.

______________________________________________________________________________

Something must be going wrong...she actually looked happy Usually having your memory raided like that and reliving all your past pains left you in pain for hours. Sometimes even days, or weeks. Unless...

"157a! You didn't clear the pain did you?!"

she was having breathing problems...and she's young

"So what if she's young, you're the most important scientific advance in ages!"

you shouldn't talk so loud, she's conscious, and besides she might recognize your voice

"What?"

You never told me you had a family.

______________________________________________________________________________

I thought I recognized that voice... and placed it. Having my memory read left all the memories fresh...especially the one of my mother leaving. We seemed to realize at the same who the other was.

She ran.

Just like before...

  
  


Authors Note: Hi! This is Catgirl!! I would just like to say we are writing chapter....ummmm Four right now so look for it. Kay? I'm taking the silence as a yes. Well the Silent *cough stupid cough* Magician wrote this one but I edited and we'll write the next one together probably. 

Thanks for Reading! :)


End file.
